blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Possumsky
PERSONALITY Possumsky (formerly known as Goosewing) is an illusive and awkward tom. He spends way too much time on the internet and, at this point, should probably be better with computers than he is. He has a hard time socializing, so he apologizes now if he says something weird. He is also known as Roo. ON THE BLOG Possumsky has been lurking around the Spoiler Pages for years but only just created an account this December (2017). He likes to post predictions on the Spoiler Pages, check out articles, and play NTA. Possumsky was just assigned his first apprentice on the blog: Rainpaw! ON THE WIKIA He mainly just RP's on the wikia. He plays too many characters to name! If you're interested in RPing or plotting with him chECK OUT THIS BLOGPOST YO. FRIENDS ON THE BLOG/ON THE WIKIA: feel free to add yourself :) * Oakwhisker * Silverpaw (Silverleaf) * Otterpaw/frost * Blueheart * Brook * Fawnpaw / berry * Leaf Lost in Blizzard IRL: * Applebounce (a light golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes; little sister) * Bramblestorm (a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes; cousin) * Jaysong (a black-and-white she-cat with green eyes; best friend) * Kestrelfeather (a tall black she-cat; best friend) * Dustcloud (a brown tabby tom with curly fur; best friend/former boyfriend) * Larchwhisker (a long haired dark brown she-cat; friend) * Mouseheart (a tiny gray she-cat; Jaysong's girlfriend) * Lionscreech (a skinny black tom; Mouseheart's best friend) ARTICLES W.I.P. FAN FICTIONS W.I.P. FAVORITE WARRIORS CHARACTERS Leader: '''Tallstar '''Deputy: '''Stonefur '''Medicine Cat: '''Flametail '''Warrior: '''Thrushpelt '''Apprentice: '''Ravenpaw '''Queen: '''Goldenflower '''Kit: '''Badgerfang ( i know he was promoted to warrior but he was technically kit age :P ) '''Elder: '''Mousefur TOP 10 WARRIORS SHIPS Favorite: # Barley x Ravenpaw # Thrushpelt x Happiness # Tallstar x Jake # Brackenfur x Sorreltail # Crookedstar x Willowbreeze # Ivypool x Blossomfall # Cloudtail x Brightheart # Thunder x Lightning Tail # Bumblestripe x Rosepetal # Jayfeather x Stick Least Favorite: # Clear Sky x Anyone # Thistleclaw x Spottedleaf # Hawkfrost x Ivypool # Crowfeather x Nightcloud # Ashfur x Squirrelflight # Tigerclaw x Ravenpaw # Breezepelt x Heathertail # Firestar x Spottedleaf # Tallstar x Morningflower # Tigerclaw x Sasha FAVORITE QUTOES * "If you could only see how the world really is! It is beautiful and on fire and awful." -Night Vale Twitter * "When I eat, it is the food that is scared." -Ron, Parks & Rec * "We're werewolves not swearwolves." -What We Do In The Shadows * "I was thinking I would be the perfect American President based upon my skill set, dancing ability, and bloodlust." -Gina, Brooklyn 99 '''TRIVIA * I'm 18 (October 6) and a Libra * My Clanniversary is December 8 * I have won three (3) rounds of NTA * I graduated High School in June 2017 * I'm Bisexual (along with most of my OC's) * I started reading the Warriors books in 2010 * I would either a WindClan or ShadowClan cat * My Harry Potter Houses are: Slytherin and Wampus * My favorite bands are: Nirvana, The Beatles, and Queen * My favorite song is Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes * I'm a 2-generation American (both sets of grandparents immigrated to America) * I'm 5"4 (5"5 if you squint) and fully grown (although maybe if I drink enough milk I can magically grow taller...) * The first warrior OC I ever made was named Raintail: a silver-gray she-cat with a white tail-tip and blue eyes; she was a medicine cat :) * If I randomly disappear for awhile it's either because school is keeping my super busy or because I had to go to the hospital (I have a chronic illness rather not be asked about it and sometimes have to go to the hospital every so often--I've been a lot better recently though so this shouldn't be an issue) Category:Tom Category:Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay